Inazuma Eleven PicFics
by Starlite1997
Summary: All the pictures we get are off of Zerochan Warning: Some pictures may include Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_**We decided that since we like pic-fics so much we should make a series**_

_**So are you ready?**_

Link: http:/www[.]zerochan[.]net/1067067

"Ohayo, Shindou" Kirino said, happily. Shindou payed no attention 'cos he was lost in his thoughts near the riverbank thinking, 'Today's the day. Today I'm gonna confess to Kirino, I'll pour my heart out and I know he'll like me.' "Shindou!" The brunette was snapped out of his daze by the sound of his crushes voice. "K-K-Kiri-noI just hav-e to tell you-"

"Oi! Ranmaru-kun! Kirino-senpai", a teal-haired boy. Kirino was being called by the boy who bullied him, he wasn't in the mood to hear from him, "What do you want Kari-" Kirino stopped talking a the feeling of being pushed to the ground. Kariya was then sitting on Kirino's stomach, slightly lifting himself so he wouldn't hurt Kirino. "Masaki! What are you do-" The tealnette had tears forming in his eyes when he said, "I love you, Kirino-senpai! I always liked you I just couldn't express it correctly! I'm sorry for hurting you all these times! I'm sorry and I really like you!" "I like you too, Kariya", the pinkette sat up and threw his arms around the other boy's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Shindou couldn't take any more of this. 'What's happening?', he thought. Everything had only been processing slowly since Kariya confessed. While clutching his heart he got up and walked away from the area where he had been watching the other two boys in their 'embrace'

Was he heading home he didn't know all he knew was he was running and he wasn't stopping. Well at least 'til he fell and blacked out. His last thought that seemed to cross his mind was, 'Who will love, Me?'

"Shin-sama! Shin-sama! Shin-sama! Please wake up! Shin-sama!" This voice was familiar Kirino, no, not him, more feminine. The wavy-haired brunette opened his eyes to see a face, one which could hold more beauty than Kirino, what was he thinking? "A-Akane?" he said weakly. The girl appeared relived, "Shin-sama are you alright? I found you passed out on the sidewalk. I couldn't just let you stay there so I picked you up and brought you to my home."

Shindou personally didn't like her room. The interior was fine it was just the color of the walls. Green. Like _his _hair. "Shin-sama, you seem sad. Would you like to tell me what happened?" Shindou didn't need to be asked twice. "Akane, did you know Kariya liked Kirino?" "Iya" "And did you know Kirino liked him back" This time she shoke her head before saying, "Iya" "I figured that out, today because I like Kirino too" Akane's voice cracked, "H-Hai, I know" Shindou was surprised by her saying this, even though he knew the girl was constantly watching him, he didn't know the girl could read right through him. So Shindou went on telling her about the previous events, and the girl couldn't help but notice the tears forming in her 'Shin-sama's' eyes.

The girl aimed her eyes at a wall and said in a whisper, "It must hurt to watch someone else steal the one you love infront of your eyes." Shindou turned his head towards her; he could sense the chill in her voice. She smiled weakly to the boy, "I can say I've experienced the same thing. You see there's a guy I like, he has brown hair" Shindou was in deep thought, 'Akane likes Matsukaze doesn't seem like it but who else?' He continued to listen. "He liked someone else and that hurt me so much, it felt like I got rejected and they didn't have to say well anything." She turned her head to meet Shindou's eyes, "You hurt me" her smile disappeared.

Shindou felt stupid. Like a fool. Like Kirino. Not noticing someone always focusing on him, not out of friendship, but romance, attraction, lust. Shindou wanted Kirino to be his as much as Akane wanted Shindou to be hers. That's when it happened. Both Akane's and Shindou's eyes had become tired of suppressing their tears from this talk and all their pain came rolling out of their eyes and down their cheeks, dripping at a fast pace, slowly soaking spots in Akane's bed. Shindou glanced at her face only to realize how beautiful her violet eyes were, then, out of shame lowered his head.

The boy leaned against the girl's shoulder, and continued to cry next to her. She lifted her head she wanted to get up and run away leaving her gloom. She wanted to stay far away, maybe never go back to Raimon Jr. High. "I'm sorry", Shindou felt terrible for being as clueless as he was, he felt terrible for not noticing her, he felt terrible for he felt as if he had lost another crush, he felt terrible because he could have crushed Akane's spirit, he felt terrible for Akane because she had a crush on a hopeless person like him.

She slightly smiled; realizing she had smiled made her smile more, realizing there was a wide grin across her face made her remember the sadness. So there Shindou and Akane sat, crying their pain out while one was slightly smiling from the words the other had said. A girl in gloom and pain, and a boy who had a broken heart, and a room in utter silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorta a song-fic as well…meh**_

_**Are you ready?**_

Link: http:/www(.)zerochan(.)net/1083339

"Burn, I know your upset about this, I am too, but stop beating yourself up" There was no reply. "Just let me in Burn" Still silence. "Burn" The door slowly opened, revealing the still face of a boy. One who wasn't well at the moment. Emotionally or physically.

"Burn, I know it wasn't fair Gran stopped us in the middle of our game" The red-haired boy violently jerked upwards looking the other in the eye "Don't you get it! We never had a chance to begin with! Gran is the only one who matters here! We were just intended to be like puppets! Obey more orders! Do more and more seemingly amazing things! And it's all for Gran's entertainment!" He had managed to choke out the last sentence.

Gazelle didn't want to see his friend hurting, he also didn't want to lose his cool, but he had to say, "Then tell them you don't wanna be forced to deal with their bullshit! Tell them… how you really feel" Gazelle knew Burn wasn't the type of person to talk about emotions, still he didn't want him to ignore the fact it could change what they felt. "Let's go", the troubled boy said while, was Gazelle dreaming, smiling, "but don't let them see you cry" A smile fixated itself on Gazelle's face.

As they walk down the halls of Aliea Gakuen, smiling, people weren't as 'happy' as they were. They pass Heat in the hallways he muttered while walking passed them, "What's there to smile about?" These words resonated inside of the white-haired boy and he felt a sting, he then clutched his heart. It seems Burn understood what the other boy felt. "Bear with it"

Just then they saw the one person they didn't want to see approaching them, Gran. "Ohayo, Burn, and Gazelle" The way he had called them, so casually, as if he didn't do a thing, could make blood boil. Despite the deep rage, anger, and hate his grin widened, "Ohayo, Gran, Gazelle and I are just gonna practice a bit wanna come?" Are his ears playing a trick on him? Had he heard Burn so calmly and peppy invite the one he hated the most to practice with them?

"Sure, and I'm glad to see you're not upset over your loss yesterday" Gazelle clenched his hands tightly, 'A loss, how was it a loss if we were tied at the time you came to ruin everything' He wanted to raise his voice, tell Gran off about what he did, but he continued walking, smiling, and said, "That's the past, everyone else will get over" Burn looked at Gazelle, still smiling, "Yeah, they just need to realize that" It seemed like Burn finished his sentence, he didn't.

It went on like this, the three boys making their jokes, 'til they reached the practice grounds. "Hey Gran?" Gazelle started. "Yeah" He was going to ask what he, Burn, and the rest of Chaos had been thinking, "Why did you stop the match between Chaos and Raimon" Gran seemed unaffected by the words and calmly answered, "Well… you guys didn't really have a chance for Genesis anyways, and another loss would have made us look weaker"

Was he still joking with them, they wanted to know the truth, at least just a bit. Still smiling, still, waiting for the jokes to end, could they trust anything anyone said. "Oh, sorry Gran, Gazelle and I remembered we have to watch something… right now!" He placed a firm grip around the cold boy and ran back to his dorm while dragging him behind.

They arrived, opening, closing, and locking the door behind them. Still smiling, "Can 'ya believe what he said Gazelle, he was so nice" The other boy nodded his head, "Yeah, I can't believe he would do that just so we wouldn't get upset that we lost" One the inside these words hurt, but who cares about unfunny jokes. "I don't know why I didn't like Gran before", the redhead commented.

They kept talking. All the lies everyone wanted them to say came out. What do you call a conversation of lies. Jokes.


End file.
